Devices using electrical stimulation for wound healing and also stimulate bone growth are known in the art. For example, the following documents all relate to this field: WO 84/01298, EP 0 367 320, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,181, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,138, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,742, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,081, U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,973, U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,398, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,735, U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,094, U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,016, DE 198 09 218, WO 02/068045, U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,294, WO 02/089911, US 2004/0015223, US 2004/0049145, US 2004/0147977, WO 2004/080534, US 2005/0119715, U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,294, WO 2005/096979, US 2005/0244484, US 2006/0173523 and US 2006/0189912.
For example, EP 0 367 320 discloses a system for the treatment of wounds by means of electric stimulation with an electric wound compress, a return electrode, an electric generator and cables for forming electric connections between the elements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,181, a wound healing device is disclosed using a wound electrode placed preferably at the wound, a dispersive electrode positioned at a distance from the wound and a stimulation unit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,973, a signal generator provides an electrical output signal and this signal is coupled through a cable, a connector and an active electrode to a soft tissue wound site of a patient. A return electrode engages a separate area of the patient spaced from the wound site and a return path to the generator is provided through another cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,016 discloses a method for healing a wound of a patient using an electrical stimulator and acupuncture needles. The method involves the step of positioning a plurality of acupuncture needles coupled to the electrical stimulator substantially around the wound. The next step include applying a current to said acupuncture needles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,294, an electrode system is provided that generates a current flow that envelops and permeates an entire wound site. The electrode system includes two electrodes that are shaped and oriented to cause the current to flow form one electrode through the wound to the other electrode. A first electrode is applied to the wound site and a second electrode encircles the first electrode and is applied to the skin surrounding the wound site.
In WO 2005/096979, the apparatus comprises an array of needles that penetrates the skin and serve as electrodes to deliver radio frequency current or other electrical or optical energy into the tissue being treated, causing thermal damage in controlled patterns.